


Prom Date

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Supportive Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, bad communicating, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: “So, who asked who?” Yennefer glanced up at him from her phone.“What?” Jaskier glared at his reflection.“Did you ask Geralt? Or did he ask you?”“Ah, well,” Jaskier’s tongue darted across his lips, “you see, funny thing is, neither of us actually asked the other. We just kind of assumed we were going together.”Jaskier paused.“God dammit I hope he knows we are going together, or this could be really embarrassing.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Geraskier Prom!AU with the classic 'I need to know what colour to match with but I've just realised I never officially asked you to prom.' trope.

“Shit,” Jaskier grumbled, thumbing his temples.

“What?” Yennefer frowned at him from her perch by the window.

Jaskier dove into his wardrobe again, clothing and hangers flying out and landing on the bed.

“Fuck,” he growled.

“Jas, what?” Yennefer slid off the window sill and stood by the bed, hands on hips.

“I don’t know which one to wear. I don’t know which one will match his.”

“It’s Geralt,” Yennefer rolled her eyes, “He’ll probably just pitch up in black like most of the guys.”

“Yeah but…” Jaskier leaned out of his wardrobe again holding up two suits. One was black, sleek and James Bond looking. The other was a deep purple, velvet and nicely fitted, “I want to compliment what he wears, you know? Damn I should have organised this sooner.”

“Well Triss and I have had our dresses sorted for months. I’m in black, she’s in white. I’m going over there soon to get ready so if you don’t hurry up I’m gonna leave you in this crisis alone,” Yennefer tumbled lazily onto the bed.

Jaskier studied himself in the mirror, holding one suit against him, then the other.

“So, who asked who?” Yennefer glanced up at him from her phone.

“What?” Jaskier glared at his reflection.

“Did you ask Geralt? Or did he ask you?”

“Ah, well,” Jaskier’s tongue darted across his lips, “you see, funny thing is, neither of us actually asked the other. We just kind of assumed we were going together.”

Jaskier paused.

“God dammit I hope he knows we are going together, or this could be really embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry,” Yennefer smirked at him, waving her phone, “He said he’s on his way.”

“Fuck,” Jaskier groaned.

“Go with the purple. It’s more…you,” Yennefer rose from the bed so she could stand next to him, nodding at her own wise decision.

“You think?”

“Definitely,” she patted down his disheveled hair, trying to neaten it slightly, “Hurry up will you? He’ll be here soon.”

“Thanks Yen,” Jaskier ducked into the bathroom and emerged 10 minutes later, smiled wide and blue eyes bright.

“What do you think?” he beamed.

“You need shoes,” Yennefer grinned.

After pulling on a pair of classy black oxfords, Jaskier tumbled down the stairs, readjusting his tie.

The doorbell went. He froze.

“Go on,” Yennefer rolled her eyes, stalking down the stairs behind him.

Jaskier fidgeted his fingers, heart thrumming in his chest, and opened the door.

“Hey Geralt - oh!”

Geralt was standing on his porch, clean and immaculate and dressed in a dandelion yellow suit with matching bow tie and smart brown shoes.

“Hello Jaskier,” Geralt hummed.

Yennefer laughed as she appeared round the door.

“See you guys,” she trilled, pushing past Jaskier as she skipped down the drive.

Jaskier swallowed hard.

“I need to change,” he grumbled, retreating quickly into the house.

Geralt followed, catching his wrist and pulling him into his chest. One strong hand wrapped round Jaskier’s waist, the other came up to caress his cheek gently. Jaskier’s breath hitched in his chest.

“You,” Geralt blinked softly at him, bumping their foreheads together, “Are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. Don’t you dare go and change that suit.”

“But we don’t match,” Jaskier whined, lip trembling.

Geralt took a box out of his pocket and presented it to Jaskier.

Jaskier opened it with fumbling fingers to reveal a dainty corsage of dandelions.

“Now we do,” Geralt hummed, slipping the corsage over Jaskier’s wrist.

Jaskier presses his lips to Geralt’s, a soft noise escaping him.

The box fell to the floor as Geralt pulled him flush against his chest, threading his fingers into Jaskier’s hair and pulling gently.

“I love you,” Jaskier sighed into his mouth.

Geralt rubbed noses with him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
